


Of Noble Blood

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 09:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19697491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Kurotsuchi takes advantage of an invasion  and snags Uryuu for a new experiment. He wants to create a quincy/arrancar hybrid and Uryuu must be the bearer. But after he's rescued, the drugged up quincy finds himself in a sexual frenzy...and in bed with an unconscious Byakuya Kuchiki.Meanwhile, there's a super horny espada now roaming the soul society...





	1. The Experiment

It was over; the battle in the Seiretei, Ichigo's fight with the invaders. The enemy was finished. Half the place was in ruins, injured shinigami were being treated at the squad four barracks. A few captains were included in that group, fighting off the worst of the invaders and paying a heavy price. Just before he'd fallen to his opponent, Uryuu had witnessed squad six, eleven and ten's captains buried in rubble from the explosion of a bankai. It was doubtful that any of them made it.

Not that he should care, soul reapers were his enemies after all, being a quincy. But Ichigo was his friend. Rukia was his friend. And one of those captains happened to be Rukia's brother. The last thing he remembered was the force of the explosion thrusting him backwards, hearing screams from shinigami around him.

Uryuu Ishida opened his eyes. The light above stung, too bright for the freshly awakened, and he squinted to adjust. A groan surfaced from his throat as he felt his muscles ache.

"Awake are we?"

That voice. That higher pitched, creepy frog of a voice.

Immediately Uryuu jolted up to defend himself, only to find his movement restricted.

"What..."

His eyes wandered to find his arms strapped at the wrist to the table he lie on. His legs were spread apart, knees bent as his feet rested in stirrups. Movement revealed them to be strapped as well.

"Kurotsuchi, what the hell is this?!" he demanded to know as he began to struggle.

The mad scientist leaned over him, amusement in his eyes.

"Relax young quincy. The time for excitement is soon to come. For you will become my newest experiment!"

Uryuu's heart began to pound.

"What?!?!"

The masked freak glanced away from him.

"Nemu, get the serum. Our test subject has awakened."

"Yes Captain."

Test subject? No. He wouldn't allow it. He would not suffer the same fate as his grandfather.

"Let me go you sick son of a bitch!"

The mad captain ignored his demand as he continued to talk.

"Best save your energy, you'll need it for the next phase of testing."

As the young quincy continued struggle, he was suprised by the sudden prick of a needle into his neck. He winced as a hot liquid filled his blood.

"You bastard! After what you did to my grandfather, haven't you done enough?"

His skin began to feel bead with sweat.

"Ah yes, the other quincy. To be honest I did tire of your kind after many experiments on him, however that Kurosaki friend of yours has inspired me. See, he is part shinigami, part hollow correct? Very powerful indeed. So I wonder what would happen should I cross quincy DNA with a stronger hollow, let's say an arrancar."

Something strange was happening in Uryuu's belly. He swallowed as his body began to heat further.

"So I decided to splice them together, after collecting a prime sample from our visit to Huecho Mundo, but those experiments lacked the same quality. What I needed was to replicate the Kurosaki case in a way. How was he produced? Well through reproductive intercourse so it would serve my experiment better to do the same."

Uryuu clenched his teeth.

"Don't tell me, you want me to impregnate an arrancar," he glowered.

The scientist scoffed.

"Of course not. The sample I have is a male and though I haven't thoroughly tested the possibility of male pregnancy in the species, the large hole in his mid-section would prevent any carrying of offspring. No, I'd need another subject if I wanted to go that route."

A large hole in his mid-section? Did that mean--

_Grimmjow?_

"And since you are literally the last quincy in existence it would stand to reason that you be the carrier."

That brought Uryuu out of his thoughts.

"You know that's impossible. I'm a male!"

He shifted, beginning to feel a bit feverish.

"Foolish quincy, haven't you learned? Anything is possible when you have a mind as brilliant as mine."

Uryuu watched as the mad researcher began to pace excitedly.

"While you were asleep I took the liberty of rewiring your circuitry a bit and adding a few things. I'm sure you are aware male humans lack certain organs for reproduction. I simply implanted those within you and provided a new route for them to be reached. It wasn't difficult at all. Much like the male penis is able to expel both semen and urine from different source points so does your anal cavity now have dual functions. The arrancar's semen will be rerouted to fertilize your eggs and create a pregnancy. To ensure you're body can support it, I've altered your hormones slightly. While you won't develop female traits such as breasts or menstrual cycles, you will begin to experience lubrication when aroused. Which, since I've administered the serum, should be happening any minute now."

As if on cue the tingling started. Uryuu gasped as a sudden rush of pure need flooded his nether regions. His cock swelled with a purpose and he couldn't control the upward thrust of his hips.

"Nnghhh!"

But along with it came a new desire, one he'd never experienced before. His eyes widened as he felt wetness seeping from his rear. His muscles clenched with an intense need to be filled. God he needed to be filled.

"Mmphhh...w-what have you...done...to...me?"

Only now was he aware of his attire, a short gown that pushed up his thighs. His legs and everything below were bare. Capt. Kurotsuchi stood at his feet, observing between Uryuu's legs. Both humiliated and aroused the young quincy tried to close them. As his feet were strapped, he only succeeded in closing his knees.

"Nemu, take notes."

A cool finger suddenly touched his entrance and Uryuu panicked. Was the shinigami going to finger-fuck him?

"What are you doing??"

Despite his apprehension, the contact on the aroused pucker felt good. Too good.

Ignoring his question, the sick captain pushed the finger inside. Involuntarily, Uryuu arched off the bed.

"Mmphhhh!"

His body began to press at the finger, needing more of it, more penetration, more girth.

"Upon arousal the self lubrication appears to be working efficiently."

The finger began to feel around, exploring. Uryuu couldn't contain his pleasure.

"Aaaghhhh..."

"Subject's cavity is rather tight, evidence of lack of previous penetration. This could serve to overstimulate the arrancar thus bringing him to a swift completion."

Uryuu groaned.

"Given our time limitations it would be best for the subjects to commence coitus immediately."

The finger left him and the aroused quincy actually whined.

_God what is happening to me?_

"Nemu, keep observation and record anything new. I'm going to bring the arrancar here. Given his previous reactions to the serum it's best that more capable hands deal with him."

Uryuu continued to writhe as the captain left the room. Immediately his eyes found the lieutenant.

"Nemu, please."

She'd assisted him before, when he'd battled her captain. Back when he was just a ryoka come to rescue Rukia. Did she still have a heart?

"I am unable to assist you in the need that you require," she said emotionlessly.

He swallowed thick. His brain was clouding with desire.

"I just...please don't let...nghhh!"

He was confused. He needed to get away, to be cut free but he also needed... He felt his anal muscles clench in desperation. He needed to be fucked!

"Nemu--"

Before he could finish there was a loud rumble. The entire room shook as he heard those words.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

_Ichigo!_

A blast of red and black as the wall shattered before him. Nemu was caught in the blast. Blurry eyes saw a mop of orange hair come closer and Uryuu was grateful for his stubborn shinigami friend.

* * *

"Where's Uryuu?"

The ground was splattered with blood, the enemy's as well as allies. Rocks and debri were everywhere. Ichigo sheathed zangetsu as he turned to a battered Renji.

"He was just outside the cave when the blast hit. Fucking Zaraki and his eye patch."

It had taken all day to search the rubble and recover their fallen brethren. The worst injuries, those near death, were the first taken to squad four. Renji had been lucky enough to be on the outskirts thus not sustaining as much but he'd still been hurt. He wasn't able to put weight on his right leg at all.

"Outside? Then we should have seen him before we got to you," Ichigo was glancing around for his friend.

Something wasn't feeling right about this.

"Maybe he's already at squad four," Renji grimaced as he was helped onto a stretcher.

Another rushed by with a member of squad eleven unconscious and bloody. Ichigo recognized Ikkaku and sighed. This battle had taken a toll.

"Come on Lieutenant Abarai. We have to get you looked at."

Normally Renji would argue about being fussed over but there was a sobering look in his eyes as they met Ichigo's.

"Captain Kuchiki was on the front line. If I see him, I'll let you know how he is."

Ichigo nodded and watched Renji as he was carted away. By now they'd finished clearing out the cave. The fallen had all been taken away to be identified but that would be a while. At the moment healing was top priority. Ichigo wiped his sweaty face, the air on his exposed, bleeding chest doing nothing to cool him. His adrenaline was still pumping, apprehensive and alert. Thankfully Orihime had stayed back in the world of the living and Chad to protect her. But Uryuu, where the hell was he?

"Shuuhei!"

Ichigo saw the tattooed lieutenant struggling to stand before he collapsed in Izuru's arms. The blond shinigami cradled him, blood and dirt smearing him in the process.

_Captains and lieutenants are down. Even Byakuya is in critical condition. Uryuu, did you survive?_

He wished he could read spiritual pressure like Rukia. She always seemed to know when he or anyone familiar was near. It wouldn't be hard to find Uryuu's as he was the only non-shinigami in the seiretei at the moment. Unfortunately it was a skill Ichigo had yet to hone.

"Kurosaki?"

He found a tattered but still conscious Akon helping a unseated squad member to his feet.

"You looking for Rukia?"

He shook his head. She had rushed back to squad four once she'd seen them carrying her brother's broken body. Byakuya had not looked good.

"No. Uryuu."

"The quincy? Last I saw him, Nemu was carrying him off."

He shifted the shinigami's arm over his shoulder.

"Come to think of it, that was a while ago. She should have been back by now to help out like everybody else."

Their eyes met. Something sour and unsettling hit Ichigo's stomach.

"Has anyone seen Kurotsuchi?"

That was all he needed to hear. A new fight brewed in the orange haired teen as he sprung to the air. That goddamned science freak! If he had Uryuu...

Ichigo found his answer when he felt an erratic surge of spiritual pressure as he approached the research building. It was too strong for him not to notice, even if he wasn't used to telling different energies apart, everything in him told him that this was Uryuu. It was different from what he was used to, not threatening like Kenpachi's but intense.

He moved without thinking, unsheathing zangetsu to aim at the cement walls.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The smoke and rubble had barely cleared before he leaped through the hole. The substitute shinigami focused, not on what he could see but what he could feel. Again, intense pressure. It called to him.

Then he heard a groan.

His eyes fell on an image that literally set his reitsu fuming. His proud friend, Uryuu was strapped down on a table, clad in a flimsy gown...A gown that happened to be bunched up, completely exposing everything below his waist.

"Uryuu? God, what has he done to you?"

He hated to imagine of it. Ever protective, Ichigo split the straps with his sword. He took his friend's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Can you walk?"

He got his answer when the quincy's legs wobbled. He had to grab him up before he hit the floor.

"Guess not."

He scooped his friend's weight up in his arms bridal style. When Uryuu recovered he'd have a major fit about being carried like a girl but for now all the quincy could do was moan. That worried Ichigo. He'd never seen his mouthy friend so speechless.

"I'm going to get you to squad four," he promised as he took off in a flashstep.

It wasn't until they were outside that he got a better look at Uryuu's countenance.

_He's so flushed. And his skin is burning up._

He was a deep red, his body restless. Uryuu continued to writhe in his arms.

_He must be in a lot of pain._

Kurotsuchi would pay for this!

"You're going to be okay," he tried to comfort the restless quincy.

"I'm going to get you some help."

Uryuu moaned on response.

" _Ichi...goooo_..."

He'd never said his name like _that_ before.

"I need...please..."

His hot cheek rubbed against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I need..."

Something was very odd about the way he was saying his name. And the way he was rubbing against him.

"Uryuu?"

Ichigo nearly stumbled when a hot, wet tongue licked up the side of his neck. His eyes bulged when moist lips traced over the damp skin and began to suckle.

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

"Nnngghhhh...mphhhh..."

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo stammered.

Uryuu was moving a hand over his chest now. Stroking frightfully close to his exposed nipple.

_He wouldn't--_

Fingertips crossed over the sensitive nub before they began to circle. Ichigo felt the beginnings of pleasure stirring as his nipple grew taut under the attention. Okay that was enough!

Panicked, the substitute shinigami did the only thing he could think of. In one motion he shifted his friend over his shoulder, cutting off all attention to his (now hard) nipples. The new position, however had its consequence. Now he was aware of the quincy's hard arousal pressed into his shoulder.

"I don't know what that bastard did to you but Captain Unohana will be able to fix it," he promised, fighting to ignore the dampness where Uryuu's groin touched his skin.

He was practically humping his arm pit.

"We're almost at squad four now."

The flimsy gown flapped with the breeze from his swift movement, exposing Uryuu's pale posterior to the world. Blushing hard, Ichigo slapped it down with his free hand.

"Hnnnnhhhh!!"

The contact seemed to excite Uryuu more. He was no longer writhing, now moving in a full grind. Feeling awkward, embarassed and worried for his friend's state, Ichigo put a little extra speed into his shunpo. He had to get him to Unohana fast before anything else happened.

He bit down on his lower lip when he felt his own organ twitch slightly. He didn't want to be turned on, not by his friend's misfortune. But the close contact, the lingering wet kiss on his neck, the desperation of lust against his skin was taking a toll. Not to mention he'd never actually interacted with anyone in _this_ _way_ before. Ichigo's only sexual contact ever had been single-handed and solo.

_Uryuu's not himself. I won't get gratification from that._

It would be like taking advantage of a drunken friend. He had his honor.

When he arrived at the fourth's barracks it was an organized mess. Shinigami were everywhere, the injury count plentiful. He quickly rushed the highest ranking member he could find.

"Lemura, he needs help! Where's Captain Unohana?"

The tall, blond gave Uryuu an evaluating look as he marched over.

"Are his wounds fatal?"

He reached for the whining quincy.

"I don't know. Kurotsuchi did something to him!"

The third seat's brows furrowed at that. He felt Uryuu's forehead and received a moan in response.

"Okay, follow me."

He led Ichigo to a room and gestured toward a cot for the patient.

"Captain Unohana is dealing with the worst injuries but with Captain Kurotsuchi involved with this you never know what we're dealing with. I'll grab--"

A commotion in the hallway cut him off. Someone was wailing for their comrade. From what it sounded like, deceased comrade.

"I'll be back."

The pretty boy left them as Ichigo rested his friend down on the cot. Uryuu resisted, actually clinging to him desperately.

"Hey, let go. They're going to take good care of you here. Okay?"

His skin was burning hot as he tried to pull Ichigo down with him.

"Please..."

Uryuu Ishida NEVER begged. His quincy pride wouldn't allow it.

"Ichigo..."

His legs were opened wide, revealing his deeply flushed member under the gown. Ichigo tried not to look, again his own honor as well as his friend's to protect. He would never take advantage. Not of anyone but especially not Uryuu.

But the next words out of the quincy's mouth set something off inside him.

"Fuck me... _nnnggghhh_...fuck me..."

Ichigo swallowed, the stiffness already growing in his own lap. His face felt nearly as flushed as Uryuu's as he fought down his body's natural reaction. God, those words. Why did he have to say those words? If there was anything that turned Ichigo on it was dirty talk. Late at night, during private moments when he fantasized he'd always hear those words. _Fuck me Ichigo._ No matter who the fantasy, the words were the same.

And now Uryuu was saying them.

"I can't..."

He shoved his friend off, tossing a blanket over his nudity before backing away. But whatever Kurotsuchi had done, Uryuu would not be deterred. The quincy turned on his belly, attempting to crawl toward him. He was halfway off the cot when Lemura's voice returned.

"Ishida no you'll hurt yourself!"

The healer flash-stepped to the cot, grasping Uryuu's shoulders. The brunette released a moan then that literally had Ichigo oozing in his pants. Lemura barely seemed to notice, suddenly distracted when his patient actually reached up to his inner thigh.

"Uryuu no--" Ichigo began but the third seat pressed his hand heavily at a point on Uryuu's neck.

He watched his friend sink down, unconscious.

"Poor guy's delirious! What happened to him? I don't see any physical injuries."

Ichigo shrugged.

"I told you, it was Kurotsuchi. I found him in Squad Twelve, strapped to table."

He shifted, hoping to hide his own arousal. Lemura lied Uryuu on his back and began to examine his reitsu. If he was bothered by the blatant tent at the front of his patient's gown, he didn't show it. Ichigo tried to ignore his own hormones as he watched but his erection refused to wither.

_Fuck me Ichigo._

When had Uryuu become so...seductive? No. It wasn't really Uryuu that had him so hot and bothered. It couldn't be. It was the skin to skin contact, the feel of foreign fingers against his chest. Against his nipple. Yea, that was it. Certainly not the way he said his name.

_I have to get out of here. To clear my head._

Lemura's back was to him at least, focused on his work.

"I--um I'll be right back," Ichigo saluted before hurrying off.

The halls were still busy with healers rushing to and fro. A few squad members chased after them, concerned about friends. More shinigami were carried on gurneys to designated rooms. Their faces were a blur as Ichigo passed. He had to get away before anyone noticed his predicament. The substitute hurried into the restroom where he locked himself in a stall for privacy.

_I have to clear my head._

He'd never felt like this, so aroused.

" _Fuck me Ichigo._ "

His mind drifted to Uryuu, to the way his lips had felt on his neck. Warm and wet. Breathing deeply, Ichigo's shoved his hand into his hakama and groped himself. This was shameful he knew, but he just couldn't help it.

Uryuu never had to know.


	2. The Deed

"Will my brother be all right?"

The captain of squad six lie unconscious, his head and torso wrapped in bandages. It was only by the grace of his shunpo and stubborn will that the noble had made it out of the wreckage alive. Still, he had been near fatally injured. And he had yet to regain consciousness.

"We've stabilized him and managed to heal any fatal wounds but it will take him a while to reach normal strength again. He has sustained significant head trauma and thus may not awaken for a while."

The tiny shinigami nearly collapsed to her knees.

"You mean a coma?" she whispered.

Renji was on a pair of crutches beside her.

"Captain Kuchiki is in a coma?" he repeated.

Captain Unohana nodded sadly.

"There is no telling how long he will remain this way but again his vitals are strong and his body is recuperating. At this juncture all we can do is give him time to rest."

Tears in her eyes, Rukia turned to bury her face in Renji's shihakusho. The red-head started but immediately wrapped his free arm around her in comfort.

"He's going to be okay, Rukia. He's just sleeping like Captain Unohana said."

But even he was shaky at the news of his captain's prognosis. Never had he seen his superior injured so badly. Looking upon him now, so pale and so still, never had he witnessed him in such frail condition.

"I'll allow you to sit with him for a while but you'll have to allow him to rest. It is imperative that he not be disturbed. Given his head injuries there is no telling where he will be once he awakens."

The two nodded as Isane hurriedly approached.

"Captain, it's Zaraki! He's awakened and he won't except treatment. He's attacking the staff!"

Unohana nodded, her kind expression switching to stern before she turned to follow her lieutenant. Though the look wasn't directed at them, both Renji and Rukia shuddered uneasily. They never wanted to be on the recieving end of that look.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's sit with your brother until it's time to go."

She glanced sadly at the bandaged noble, her eyes dewy once more.

_Please wake up Big Brother. We need you. I need you._

* * *

It was his desperate need that woke him. Uryuu arched off the bed, his senses in overdrive. His body was soaked in sweat, his belly sticky with precum. His bottom moist and clenching. He couldn't think, couldn't speak save for the one instinct that drove him. He needed to be filled.

Dazed, the quincy dragged himself down to the floor. He had to find relief or he'd die! Limbs barely working he moved toward the opening and out into the empty hall. It was brighter than where he'd been so he squenched his eyes to adjust. As he made his way to the right he found another opening.

Could relief be there? He got his answer in the form of a still body in the center. His hips grinded on the floor as he crawled toward the body, nearly insane. The air felt cool against his exposed backside but did nothing to soothe its need. Uryuu whined, unable to take the lack of flesh inside him.

When he reached the body he greeted it with a long lick up the soft leg. As he crawled up the lean, toned thighs he could feel a strong reitsu from within them. Strong enough to fill him? To give him what he needed?

When he reached the center he found a heavy set of genitalia that gave him his answer. Yes, this was what he needed. The desperate quincy wasted no time tearing his garment open and taking it into his drooling mouth.

" _Mmph_."

At first there was nothing, even as the organ began to harden against Uryuu's tongue. He licked at the shaft, toyed with the head before swallowing it once more. His instincts demanded maximum stimulation. For maximum penetration. Uryuu's hips were grinding against his lower leg in anticipation.

He was going over the head again, licking under the foreskin when the body suddenly gasped hard. The hips arched up sharply, shoving his cock deeper into Uryuu's mouth. It was rock solid and ready. He sucked a little more before scooting up the body to straddle him.

"...nnngghhh..."

Uryuu took the slick organ in hand, positioning it at his entrance. Unfocused gray eyes blinked up at him just as he lowered himself down on the full hard tool.

"Uuuuhhh!"

The gray eyed man's exclamation spurred Uryuu further and he sank all the way down.

"UUUUHHHH!"

Strong hands gripped the quincy's hips and began shooting upward.

Yes, this was what he needed!

Uryuu threw his head back, releasing loud moans of satisfaction. The man beneath him returned the gestures just as enthusiastically. His insides leaked with pleasure like he'd never known before. Uryuu grasped at his own hair, unsure of how to handle the bliss pistoning into him.

He was mid-moan when suddenly the tables twisted. One second he was riding high on top, the next he was being slammed down on his back. Startled in ecstasy the quincy stared up to see intense gray fire boaring down at him. Gray-eyes was still inside him, amazingly he'd flipped them with such speed that he hadn't had to pull out. But now he was in a position for dominance. Uryuu whined underneath him, completely owned.

His partner thrust deeper, causing them both to cry out. Their skin created a loud rhythm in the silence of the night. Slapping, panting, groaning, moaning. The gray eyed soul was moving with a primal force. He was like a caged animal broken free from imprisonment. His power was unrestrained.

"Mphh! Mmph! mmmmpphhhh!"

Bright pink flutters began to scatter in the outskirts of Uryuu's vision. In his state he barely noticed. The pressure in the room began to build, nearly causing the walls to quake. He gazed upward, unable to register anything but the being thoroughly ravishing him.

He was beautiful. He was power. He was everything the quivering quincy's body had yearned for. His body tensed, deep groans growing in volume until--"

"OOHHH!"

The shinigami pounded his climax into him, shuddering hard. Uryuu squeezed his legs tighter around him, almost sucking his essence in. He was still milking the shinigami's release when Uryuu felt it. Hot liquid shot directly into his core. Something unlocked inside him and it all came rushing down. Orgasm overtook the young quincy and he actually screamed, having never achieved this level of bliss. His body locked with the one above him, white seed spilling like a hydrant between them. Together they continued to cum until finally the heat wore off.

Gray eyes slowly regained focus and widened in utter shock.

"Ish...Ishida?"

Uryuu had no chance to respond before those eyes clouded over and the man passed out on top of him.

_What just happened?_

The effects of Kurotsuchi's drug ebbed away, his own mind reclaimed focus.

_Oh god. What did I just do?_

He could feel his muscles straining from the answer, his own release smeared between his and the other man's belly. The thick and not yet softened male organ still planted inside him.

_Oh no. No, no, no._

Everything came flooding back to him, the serum, the experiment, Ichigo rescuing him and bringing him to the fourth. All up until now.

_I really just..._

He'd had sex. With a man. His heart began to pound as the teen tried to figure out what to do. He'd only ever done this once. With an older woman, the bount Yoshino Soma after she'd rescued him. Being far more experienced (as bounts were practically immortal) she'd been the initiator and taken his virginity easily. But this? Now? He'd come to this sleeping man uninvited and done things that Yoshino had done to him.

Was this rape? Dubious consent?

Whatever it was he knew it shouldn't have happened, especially not here in the soul society. He was a visitor here, only welcome by his association with Ichigo and Rukia. He was a ryoka, a sworn enemy, a quincy. And whoever he'd just taken advantage of was a shinigami. An injured shinigami, given his current location, and judging by the loosened bandages he just now noticed on the man's torso.

But who was he?

Uryuu shifted, pushing the sleeping body off of him. He involuntarily winced at the feeling of the shinigami sliding out of his hole, leaving him open and empty. The quincy climbed off the cot, staggering to the floor as he'd yet to recover from being thoroughly ravished. He landed on hands and knees most ungraciously. Immediately he noticed something soft ruffle under his knees and palms. He glanced down to find...were these sakura petals?

A cool sense of dread slowly ebbed at him as he turned to face his partner. When he recognized the face his heart sank in confirmation.

Dear god, of all the shinigami to have violated! He'd gone and fucked the coldest, hardest, heart of stone of them all! A noble. A captain. Rukia's stuck-up big brother. Byakuya Kuchiki!

* * *

It was pretty late when Hanatoro heard the disturbance. Like most of the skilled healers he'd had to work overtime due to the extensive injury count. Captain Unohana had been kept busy with Captain Zaraki which meant less hands for the other patients. The crazy beast had actually awakened in the midst of being healed and gone berserk. He'd injured a few good healers before Unohana had arrived to shut him down. So their ranks were even thinner now.

Squad Three's lieutenant Kira had volunteered to assist, having once been a part of the Fourth. But he'd long since retired to Lieutenant Hisagi's room to watch over him personally, leaving the fourth seat alone when it happened.

Moaning. Was someone on pain? It was coming from the restricted wing that housed the more "private" patients. "Private" tended to consist of high-profile guests, primarily nobles and/or extremely critical cases. Pretty much anyone who could not be bothered by the common unseated member. The young healer started over to investigate. As he got closer he noticed other strange sounds emerge. A slurping noise. More groans. Then the sudden surge of a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Alarmed he rushed toward the room. Halfway there he could feel the reitsu of another as well. Non-shinigami.

_Oh dear! The captain is under attack!_

Perhaps the enemy had returned to finish him off!

_He's in my care. It's my responsibility to keep him safe._

Pushing back the bitter fear in his heart at the possibility of combat with an enemy strong enough to take down a captain, Hanatoro rushed forward to battle. He would defend the fallen noble, whatever it took. Even if it cost him his life. At the very least he could fend the enemy off until reinforcements sensed the battle and arrived.

Putting on a brave front the young healer leaped into the doorway. And his eyes grew to saucers.

Sakura petals were everywhere, swirling through the air in a frenzy. But what had his mouth agape was the bare white bottom thrusting fiercely between a pair of smooth pale legs. Though he hadn't had much experience he knew exactly what he was seeing.

"Captain Kuchiki???"

They couldn't hear him, too wrapped up in their sexual activities. Still in disbelief, Hanatoro stared, unable to look away. From the looks and sounds of it, they were really into it. He'd never heard the cool noble so animated. But who was it that had gotten the ice prince to thaw so excitedly?

"OOHHH!"

The petals increased their swirl, dangerously resembling the captain's shikai. Hanatoro took a step back, still enamored by what he'd walked into. He saw the captain shudder hard before the person under him screamed out in excitement. The petals began to fall as their movement ceased. Realizing that they were finished the healer scampered off. The only thing worse than catching the ice prince in such a compromising moment was alerting the ice prince that he'd seen it. Kuchiki-taicho would cut him to ribbons!

Hanatoro didn't stop until he reached the front counter where he hid himself to try to process. He, the fourth seat of squad four had just seen Byakuya Kuchiki having passionate intercourse. Whoever his partner had been (hidden beneath him) the healer wasn't sure but one thing Hanatoro had picked up was that the partner was a male.

But who? And how? How had he driven the noble to behave so unlike his proper upbringing? To utterly plunder him in the middle of the medical barracks in such a passionate and animalistic way?

Captain Kuchiki had moved like a sex demon.

The young healer closed his eyes at the memory of those moves, the heat in Byakuya's uncharacteristically savage tone.His face warmed and he let his mind wonder briefly.

_What would it be like to be taken by such a powerful man?_

He felt his own organ peaking with interest at the thought.

_Maybe not Captain Kuchiki. He's beautiful but he's not--_

"Hey! Who's ass I gotta kick to get a cold glass of water!"

It would seem one of the bullies from the Eleventh was awake. Hanatoro peaked over the counter to find the tough guy stumbling on one crutch, having disobeyed orders to remain in bed. He'd been battered quite badly but nothing like the lieutenants and captains.

"I-I'll grab it right away!"

And he was back to work, the threat of squad eleven wilting his moment of arousal.

* * *

He had to get away. To escape back to the world of the living. At least there the shinigami didn't out number the humans. Like that really mattered anyway. The fact remained that they already outnumbered the two quincies left in existence. Their wrath would be swift and merciless.

_No, Byakuya Kuchiki has too much pride. He wouldn't request assistance. He'd hunt me down on his own._

Not that Uryuu was afraid of the captain or anything. He could take on any shinigami in battle and was confident in his own victory. Hell he'd battled Mayuri Kurotsuchi before and damn near killed him. Had he only aimed for his head...

Which reminded him, Byakuya wasn't the only captain that he needed to worry about. Though previously Kurotsuchi had only taken advantage of opportunity, now the captain had a vested interest in recapturing him. The experiment he'd started had yet to be carried out.

Uryuu frowned at the disgrace of it.

_I will not play the lab rat for that lunatic!_

And he certainly wouldn't play mommy to an arrancar's spawn. He was a man damn it. A quincy man!

With legs still wobbling, he made it to his feet. A raw ache was making itself known in his backside now that the rush was over. It hit his lower back and Uryuu nearly whined out loud. Byakuya had really done a number on him.

 _"I've altered your hormones slightly..."_ he remembered Kurotsuchisaying.

_"While you won't develop female traits...you will begin to experience lubrication when aroused..."_

Well lubrication or not, a virgin hole was a virgin hole. And for a virgin hole to be used so roughly the first time...

Who knew Kuchiki had it in him?

Limping stiffly, he paused to glance back at the sleeping shinigami. He was laid out most ungracefully on his back where Uryuu had shoved him off. His robe was open, exposing everything there was to see of the shinigami noble. Including the thick white smears across his bandaged abdomen.

The quincy blushed fiercely.

He couldn't leave him like that. It was crime enough to see him that way. And given the fact that Uryuu's actions were responsible for the noble's condition, it would be adding insult to injury.

 _I'm the one that's injured,_ he fussed to himself as he painfully made his way back to him.

Byakuya's face was serene lying there, oblivious to the world in his slumber. His chest rose and fell calmly with each soft breath. For a moment Uryuu was taken aback by the man's undeniable beauty. Many a shinigami would probably kill to have a taste of what he'd just done with the injured captain. The same shinigami would definitely kill him for it.

There was no time to evaluate how he felt about it.

He had to get Byakuya cleaned up. With his soreness it took extra effort but the young quincy found some extra towels neatly stacked about the room and gave him a wipe down. After removing all evidence, he closed the noble's robe but not before giving him one last glance over. This was the first and only man he'd ever been with after all.

 _Violated_ , he corrected himself. Because the captain had been asleep when he'd climbed on top of him and--no he wasn't going to think about it. Nor the excitement that had filled him when Byakuya had flipped him over and taken him. He'd definitely been awake by then.

 _I have to get out of here_.

Before dawn, before Byakuya woke to exact his vengeance. He would find Ichigo and the nearest senkaimon. Of course he wouldn't tell Ichigo why he had to leave but his friend wasn't that bright so it wouldn't take much to convince him.

Still stiff, Uryuu managed to limp to the hallway. Frustrated the quincy sighed. With his rear aching he wouldn't make much progress. And his muscles were still gooey as it was. How would he ever make it outside, let alone to Ichigo? This was going to take far too long. Exhaustion thick, Uryuu leaned against the wall.

Maybe he should slip a quick nap in before his escape.

 _Yes, a nap would be perfect_ , was his last thought before he fainted down to the floor.


	3. No Recollection

He felt different. He wasn't sure how but his body felt...less tense. More relaxed. Byakuya Kuchiki opened his eyes, to find himself lying in an unfamiliar bed, the ceiling not that of the suite where he normally slept. The noble blinked, his mind not exactly clear as to why this was so.

"What is the meaning of..." 

He immediately rose from the bed...and crashed down to the floor. His muscles ached from exertion, his mind spinning like a child's toy. Confusion gripped him and he clasped the sides of his head to try to focus.

"What's happening?"

He felt another presence enter the room and his confusion thickened. Who would dare come into his quarters without prompting? But the bed wasn't his. So was this his quarters?

"Captain Kuchiki."

Her voice was soft and he knew her but who was she? Why was she here? Why was he here? Where was here?

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Steady now."

He wasn't sure why he listened to her but he trusted her calm disposition. Byakuya closed his eyes, steadying himself.

"Better?" she asked after a moment.

The noble slowly opened his eyes to find Captain Retsu Unohana standing before him. He blinked up at her for a moment, recognizing her from the fourth squad.

"I'm injured," he realized, putting two-and-two together.

She smiled down at him.

"You will be fine but your head injury left you out for a day or so. Can you tell me your full name?"

He rubbed his head and found bandages there.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Head of the Kuchiki clan."

The mild mannered captain nodded before helping him back into bed.

"Do you remember anything that occured yesterday?"

Yesterday?

He was still a bit confused.

"I..." he was drawing a blank.

She seemed to read it.

"Well what is the last thing you do remember?"

_Pleasure, darkness, blue eyes and--_

_"I--Ishida?"_

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

Vague images of a certain quincy jumbled into his brain but he couldn't quite grasp them. They were distant, disconnected like a dream.

"I see you've loosened your bandages. You must have slept fitfully."

Byakuya didn't respond, still trying to decipher exactly what was going on. His head was a little disjointed but his body more than a little sore.

"Here, let me examine you then I'll see about tightening those bandages."

He only nodded, and sat silently as she did her work. She asked him a few questions, some of which he could not answer and replied with a thoughtful hmm.

"You're recovering nicely, which I'd expect of a captain, but your head is still healing. You may find yourself confused at times or unable to process things right away. Do not panic, it's only temporary. As the days go by it will come back but it will take some effort. You'll need to do mind exercises twice a day. Stay out of stressful or violent situations. That means no fighting ryoka. Or Captain Zaraki. And above all else get lots of rest. I'll keep you here for observation for twenty-four hours, then you'll be sent home under Rukia's charge until you've returned to normal."

Rukia. The thought of his young sister brought an open smile to his face.

There was a moment of silence before he noticed the captain watching him thoughtfully.

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered why she was staring.

"Oh nothing at all. It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you smile Captain Kuchiki. Not since you were a boy in any case. It's a...refreshing sight."

While he tried to make sense of her comment, she turned to leave.

"I'll have a light breakfast brought to you. Do take it easy. And if you need to get up have Lemura assist you. I'd rather not find you on the floor again."

He thanked her with a nod, not too keen on landing on the floor himself. He might not remember much but he hadn't forgotten his pride. 

Once alone again Byakuya turned his attention back to his memories. Or lack thereof. He still didn't recall the day before or the events that led to his injury. He knew it must have been a serious battle to leave him in this condition. He was a captain of the Gotei 13 after all. And even as far as captains went he was amongst the most disciplined and capable. So whatever had happened must have been catastrophic.

_What of the others? My squad. My lieutenant?_

Rukia was obviously okay if she was to look after him as Captain Unohana had said.

_Ichigo?_

He might not remember what happened but he knew that Kurosaki couldn't have been far from it. The bright haired boy had a knack for running head first into trouble. And saving everyone else in the process. The stupid brave child. He would have to ask after him when Unohana returned.

_"I--Ishida?"_

He scratched his head at the fog in his brain.

_It will fade in due time, he reminded himself._

He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

Uryuu had been found unconscious in the hallway early that morning and carried back to his cot as he'd slept. Now it was daylight, the baracks were buzzing again and any chance he thought he had of escaping was dashed with the extra activity.

No way would he not be noticed.

Lemura sat across from him, examining his spiritual energy and injuries. The Third-Seat was extra vigilant today after hearing of the quincy's little trip to the hall that morning.

"Well your reitsu has calmed down so that's good. Yesterday it was pretty erratic. I guess we can attribute that to a good night's sleep."

Uryuu didn't look at him, red tinging his face as he remembered their brief interaction the day before. If he recalled he'd almost grabbed the soul reaper's genitals.

"Ichigo will be relieved about that at least. Poor kid was beside himself."

The quincy kept quiet. By now his recollections of the day before were pretty clear, including his episode after the encounter with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He didn't even want to think about what he'd done to Ichigo.

"I did detect something a little off though," Lemura noted, causing Uryuu to straighten.

"A disturbance of some kind. I'm not exactly sure what it is but Captain Unohana will be taking a second look. Ichigo said that he found you strapped to a table in squad twelve?" 

He knew what Lemura was asking. What had the demented captain done that could possibly explain whatever the disruption was he'd found in Uryuu's reitsu.

_I can't tell him. It's too humiliating as it is. And with what happened with Byakuya last night..._

"I don't remember."

Lemura gave him a sympathetic look, something he wouldn't expect from any soul reaper except Rukia. And maybe her white haired captain, Ukitake.

"Well not to speak ill of a captain but...between you and me we all try to avoid contact with him as much as we can. There's mad genius and then there's just mad."

Uryuu spoke without hesitation.

"He's a fucking monster."

The abrasive language shocked even himself after it came out. Uryuu bit his lip, unsure of how the shinigami would respond to a quincy bad-mouthing a captain. To his surprise, the blond only sent him a curious look.

"You sure you don't remember anything?" Lemura inquired, his eyes stating he suspected otherwise.

He knew Uryuu wasn't being truthful. Thanks to that little outburst. The young quincy felt his face burning. 

"I said I don't!" he snapped, drawing his knees up to his chest and locking his arms around them. 

Effectively sheilding himself from further examination. Lemura didn't say anything but his lip straightened. Uryuu looked away. He would have to get out of here soon. No doubt this would draw further attention to him. The more eyes on him the less his chances of escaping before Byakuya came after him.

He was relieved when his attendant stood to leave.

"Captain Unohana will be in as soon as she's done making her rounds. Let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

He still refused to look at the blond but gave a curt nod for no other reason than to get rid of him. Once the shinigami left him, Uryuu released a hard breath.

_I have to make my move. Today._

But he would need Ichigo's help to leave and after yesterday... he could never face Kurosaki again!

His humiliation tripling, Uryuu groaned out loud. He closed his eyes, wanting to create a hole in the reishi and fall into it, where no one would ever find him-- not Lemura or Ichigo or Byakuya. How could this be his life right now?

This was all that Kurotsuchi's fault. By the pride of the quincy that bastard would die for this! But first thing was first, he had to escape the fourth squad, build up his strength and--

"Oh!"

Relieve the extreme pressure on his bladder at the moment! Uryuu tried to hurry out of bed, his lower back and behind still protesting from last night. He limped to the doorway, trying to recall if he knew where the restrooms were. In the hall he realized he had no clue. Shinigami were bustling everywhere, still trying to cope with the high volumes. Of course, the battle that had caused all of this confusion. The reason he and Ichigo had come here to help. Their new and dangerous enemy. 

But now his main enemy was the liquid in his bladder. If he didn't go right now he would burst.

"Excuse me."

He caught the first squad four member slow enough to be stalled.

"Where is the restroom?"

The guy was kind of small, a nervous, harried energy around him. He quickly pointed down the hall before scrurrying off. Uryuu frowned, hoping he could make it before something seriously embarassing happened.

He started that way when he heard the soft murmuring of a now too familiar voice coming from next door. He glanced into the room to find--to his horror--that Byakuya Kuchiki was awake! Awake and of sound mind it seemed as he was talking to Lemura. Uryuu stared for a moment, everything from last night hitting him again as he watched the Third Seat removing the bandages from Byakuya's head. His long raven hair fell down his shoulders, a mess but no less breathtaking as a lock fell over his face. He swallowed, unable to deny the noble's attractiveness even as a man. Again last night...

A sudden flutter in his reitsu threw the quincy off. He blinked in surprise, totally confused by the change when he noticed the two shinigami turn his way.

"Ishida," Byakuya greeted, his voice sending another strange flutter through the quincy's midsection.

Lemura stood.

"What are you doing out of bed? Do you need something?" 

He did. He needed to know what was happening to him right now, this odd pull in his abdomen, though faint, that seemed to react to the Squad Six captain.

"R-restroom," he managed instead.

Lemura nodded, hurrying over.

"I'll take you. Captain Kuchiki, enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

Byakuya nodded, oddly not seeming the least bit disturbed or hostile toward Uryuu. Weird.

"You were injured as well," the noble noted as Lemura led Uryuu away.

The quincy froze.

"Huh?"

Was that him? Giving such an imbecilic and incredibly Ichigo-like response?

"You're having trouble walking," Byakuya elaborated. 

Uryuu's entire being flushed at the reminder. Even his toes burned red. What was the captain going on about? As if he didn't know why Uryuu was in such a state!

"Though you're a quincy your body is very much human and heals as such. That you would put your body on the line for us after what our kind has done to your people is extremely noble of you."

Was he taunting him?

_YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!_

But he couldn't exactly blurt that out, so instead he just blinked at him. After a moment of awkward silence Lemura cleared his throat.

"That was awful gracious of you Captain Kuchiki. Now please rest while I tend to the Quincy."

Byakuya nodded, resting back on his cot.

"May you recover swiftly," he saluted.

Uryuu could only stare.

 _Is this some sick shinigami mind game?_

With Lemura's help he made it to the restroom in a nick of time and was able to relieve himself without incident. Though his quincy pride issued protest, the blond would not allow him back to his room unassisted.

"Next time you call for me," Lemura reprimanded on the way.

"Until we figure out what Captain Kurotsuchi did, it's best for you not to strain yourself."

Uryuu didn't respond still humiliated.

"Captain Kuchiki is right, you know. We owe you a debt Quincy for all of your assistance. You've proven a great ally to the Soul Society."

Reminded of Byakuya's words, he spoke without thinking.

"That was very strange of him."

The second he'd said it he caught himself but it was too late.

"Indeed. He's been odd since the head injury. There's even a rumor going around that he smiled earlier. If you ask me, it maybe fixed his personality."

Uryuu said nothing else as they continued to his room. His mind tried to comprehend. When they passed Byakuya's room again he spotted the noble still sitting up in bed. His expression was the same as always, refined and stoic but there was something different in it as well. Something the average eye might not have caught but anyone who'd observed the cold captain would sense the abnormality. 

He seemed relaxed.

Byakuya caught his eye and nodded an acknowledgment. 

That was definitely strange! More confused than ever, Uryuu tore his eyes away.

"Down you go," Lemura helped him back into his bed.

"Now no more getting up without an attendant. The captain will be with you shortly.

The young quincy didn't argue with the order, his mind trapped on the Shinigami next door. Why wasn't Byakuya trying to slice his head off right now? He hadn't slept through the whole thing last night. He'd even said his name after. So why was he behaving as if nothing had happened?

* * *

The sky was too bright, the air around him far too heavy. Panting in exertion the afflicted espada dragged himself through the deserted strange land, barely noticing the debris littering the streets. He couldn't think at the moment, his body on autopilot ever since he'd dug himself from the rubble of the building in which he'd been detained.

_Fucking shinigami pervert._

The things that captain had done to him had been beyond humiliating.

Growling at the memories, Grimmjow reached down to stroke the persistent hard-on he'd yet to get rid of since freeing himself from that place. Despite having jerked off several times it just kept coming right back even more intense than before. It was like with each orgasm his need grew.

Given the length of his gown he could easily reach under. His cock was still burning red, steadily oozing precum as it grew desperate to stick something--someone--anything with a tight wet hole. If he didn't fuck something now he would lose his shit!

"Mmpphhh!"

Were he in a rational state of mind he'd realize how crazy it was for an espada to be standing in the middle of the seiretei rubbing one out for all to see. But his mind only knew instinct and every instinct was begging him to ram his cock into the first hole he could find.

"Oh fuck!"

This orgasm came quick but no less powerful than the last few. The force caused him to lose his balance and he fell to his knees mid-ejaculation. That didn't stop the momentum and he continued to spurt onto the ground. Once over, just like every other time his need returned with a vengeance.

"Do you feel that strange spiritual pressure?" he overheard from around the corner. 

The voice was male, rather young sounding too. There wasn't much power emitting from him nor the other party with him. Low level shinigami, not even at lieutenant status.

"Wait, Rikichi, we should call back-up!"

Whoever it was, Grimmjow didn't care. He just needed to be inside them! He was still on his knees when a wimpy looking shinigami rounded the corner, his sword drawn. The boy had large eyes, determined but also betraying his lack of battle experience. Unlike most soulreapers Grimm had fought, this one didn't have that killer fire. No matter, as long as he had a hole to fuck.

"I-it's an espada!" the second shinigami gasped before the arrancar pounced.

He was able to knock the kid's sword away easily before tearing into his hakama. The boy yelped, wide eyed as Grimmjow began grinding against him. This felt way too damn good. Much better than handling it himself. He was probably going to come again before he made it inside.

"W-what are you--- _aghhhhh!_ "

Grimmjow could feel the shinigami growing hard under him. Eyes still round, the kid was confused but beginning to color in his face.

"Rikichi!" the other soul reaper called backing away.

So that was his name.

"Rikichi, huh? Tell me, you ever taken it up the ass little Rikichi?"

Poor kid gasped into a moan.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna force you. I'll make you beg for it."

Grimmjow licked his fingers then before finding the small opening between the boy's ass cheeks. He began to fondle it, ready to poke his finger inside. In his state he couldn't do much preparing but he'd at least try. 

"Hey what the hell is going on over there?"

That voice. He recognized that voice. But more accurately, he recognized that spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo! Help! He has Rikichi!"

Grimmjow glared up from his prey in time to see the hated strawberry landing just in front of him. Sure and confident brown eyes met his, ready for battle. He must have leaped from the next street over. 

"You!" this damn kid was the reason he'd ended up in this godawful place!

After their battle in Hueco Mondo, after beating the sixth espada, then further dishonoring him by saving him from Nnoitra; Ichigo had left him injured and weak. That had been when that masked freak had found him.

Ichigo's eyes went from a glare to shock as he seemed to give Grimm a onceover. His face immediately flushed.

"What are you doing in the Soul Society? And where are your pants?!"

No time to answer. Losing interest in the little weakling under him, Grimmjow decided to go for the big score. Oh how glorious it would be to fuck the living daylights out of that cocky orangehead. To pay him back for his previous defeat. He licked his lips before leaping upward toward his new target.

"Hey!"

But Ichigo was faster than the small one and much stronger. He immediately dodged the attack before drawing his oversized sword.

"You two get out of here!" the strawberry ordered the others.

"I'll take care of him."

Grimmjow growled, his anger flaring at that self-assured tone. So he really thought he could take care of him? Well, if he was offering...

"Oh you'll take care of me alright," Grimm taunted, lewdly grabbing his own erection.

Ichigo noticed his gesture and managed to blush even brighter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Visibly uncomfortable, the substitute took a step backward. Interesting.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Grimm laughed, "Does my dick make you nervous?"

He gave it another stroke, enjoying the teen's discomfort.

"Don't worry. You'll like it much better when it's inside you."

Ichigo blinked, embarrassment all over his face. Either he was one hell of a prude or... was the Soul Society's great hero a virgin?

"You're wearing the same gown as Uryuu. Is that why you're here? Did Captain Kurotsuchi have something to do with this?"

Trying to change the subject. Whatever. Either way, Grimm wasn't interested in talking about that sick captain. Or in talking at all for that matter.

"Come on, Ichigo. This is boring. Let's just fuck already."

That had the substitute soulreaper stammering.

"W-what?!"

Grimmjow didn't answer, pouncing again. Despite his recent imprisonment his reflexes were still sharp, his movement still feline and quick. While in their previous encounter that hadn't been enough to defeat the strawberry, it seemed the sexual taunting had thrown him off. Ichigo hesitated, just a fraction, but that fraction was enough to see him pinned to the wall. Grimmjow wasted no time in pressing their groins together, grinding hard.

"H-hey!" 

He knew Ichigo was strong, strong enough to shove him off if he wanted so he decided to make sure the sexy little orange didn't not want to. His mouth found the teen's throat and began suckling a seductive trail. 

"S-stop!"

He could feel Ichigo's pulse in his neck, his breathing growing rapid. Grimmjow grunted, enjoying the reaction.

"Make me."

He rolled his hips, crushing their groins even closer and was pleased to get a slight groan in response. The kid was definitely turned on. Unfortunately, even turned on Ichigo was still pretty stubborn. 

"Get off!" 

The next thing he knew, Grimmjow was flying backward into a nearby cabin. With his feline ability, however, the espada landed on his feet. 

"You've lost your mind!" Ichigo railed, shaking as he aimed his zanpakuto.

"Whatever Kurotsuchi did to you it's made you crazy!"

The espada didn't bother denying it.

"If you mean crazy horny then yea. Your masked friend pumped me with some weird shit that's got me harder than a motherfucker. But you can fix that can't you?"

To further his point, Grimmjow tore off his gown, exposing his own full nudity. He felt the air hit his nipples, and shuddered in arousal. Another dribble of precum rolled down his engorged head. 

Ichigo stammered some more, clearly out of his element. His cheeks were flaming as he averted his eyes from Grimmjow's sexual organ.

And that was his mistake.

Seizing the opening, Grimmjow moved on him once more. This time he would go for the jugular. Knocking the startled strawberry on his back, Grimm threw his mouth onto Ichigo's. When the teen gasped he forced his tongue inside to play.

"Mmph!"

As their groins met once more he moved his hips with no mercy. To his delight he was met with another groan. Beneath him something else was rising to attention. He applauded himself at the accomplishment.

"That's it, Ichigo. Give in."

The bewildered expression on his enemy's face was making him even hotter. If he continued to look so cute Grimm might cum from that look alone.

"I'm not--" he cut Ichigo's words off with another kiss.

Kid was almost there. He felt Ichigo's hands push on his shoulders in delayed resistance. Undeterred, Grimm slid a hand across his chest, and used his nails to rip open his garments. Now the both of their chests were bare.

"Wait, sto--"

A thumb across his perky nipple and Ichigo was arching under him.

"Ngggghhhh!"

And there it was. His hands, previously pushing against Grimmjow's shoulders were now grasping them so hard they would leave bruises. His breathing was even more erratic than before. And his hips...they were suddenly moving back against his.

It was enough to have the sixth espada cumming once more. He screamed out this time, burying his tongue in Ichigo's mouth as he splurted all over him. Ichigo groaned hard, and despite his euphoria he knew the teen wasn't far behind. He would be blowing any second.

 _No, not til I'm inside him_.

Like always, the orgasm concluded, followed by an even greater thirst to plant his seed. That toppled with the beautiful orangehead beneath him drove Grimmjow overboard. Growling in true hollow fashion he ripped away any barriers between his body and Ichigo's. As the shredded material scattered in the wind, Grimmjow scooped up a fat glob of his own cum before taking it down to the place it needed to be.

Ichigo was still stunned, too stunned to react before the semen covered finger made it into his virgin asshole.

"Yipe!"

The strawberry yelped, confusion on his flushed face. It was too clear that he had no sexual experience whatsoever. He didn't know how to respond. To keep the virgin from fighting again, Grimmjow took his mouth into a kiss meant to dominate. Ichigo might be the alpha of his band of humans but in this matter Grimm would be king!

As he distracted the soul reaper with his lips, his finger ventured further inside. Ichigo squirmed but a flick of the tongue had him behaving so far. He was getting into it, which was good because at this point Grimm was ready to ram into him full force.

He wasn't used to exercising this much restraint, especially when it came to his libido but for some reason, knowing that he would be the first to pierce Ichigo's ass made him want to do it right. He wanted the strawberry to like it, to love it, to want more of it after it was all over. Ichigo may have beaten him in battle, but he would defeat the cocky orange in bed.

That goal came one step closer when he found the lump of nerves to make every man weak. Grimmjow grazed it and watched as Ichigo jerked into him with the sweetest moan he'd ever heard. So raw, so real. So uncontrolled.

"You like that," he huffed, feeling his own will breaking.

"You like when I fingerfuck you?"

Ichigo arched as he grazed it again.

"Ahhhh haaaaahhhh!"

He was so sexy like this.

"How about another finger? Would you like that Ichigo?"

The soul reaper glared in response. He lips moved but only a gasp came out.

"Or maybe you want something else?"

He spit on his hand before adding a second finger. Ichigo stiffened but another stroke of the prostate had him panting like a whore. 

"You want me to fuck you, Ichigo?"

Grimm didn't miss the twitch of his cock when he spoke. So Ichi liked dirty talk did he?

"You want me to fuck you hard?"

Ichigo's head fell back as he groaned a little louder. His orange eyebrows scrunched in pleasure. 

"You want me to take my cock and plunge is so deep in your ass that you--"

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

And just like that he was blowing a full load. Grimmjow growled his delight as Ichigo grabbed his own cock, squeezing his release from it. He was a sight of perfection then, flushed and covered in his own thick release, his mouth an "O" of ecstasy. It was enough to make the espada break.

All control gone, Grimm mopped up the pool of semen from Ichigo's belly and slathered it all over his erection. While his cute little orange lied in a daze he took the opportunity to throw his legs over his shoulders. Then he was pressing himself in.

"Whaaa-"

He'd caught Ichigo unaware again. But the shock of the head breaching him brought the substitute soul reaper out of his stupor. His whole body tensed as if to fight off the intrusion. 

"Relax, Ichi," he breathed as he slid himself further.

He wouldn't be able to stop now. When Ichigo couldn't comply Grimmjow ran a hand up his sticky chest. Caressing his toned body, (damn whatever training he did had the boy fit) flicking his ripe pink nipples. 

"It's gonna get real good for ya. Just let me..."

One quick thrust and he was completely in. Ichigo jolted, unused to it and this time his brows weren't furrowed in pleasure. Even with the nipple play he was feeling the stretch. Too bad. Because at this point not even death could make the espada pull out.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned as he began to move.

Ichigo was still confused judging by his lack of action. He didn't seem to know if he should stop him, fight him or lie back and enjoy. Grimmjow would show him the latter was the only option. Pulling back slowly he aimed himself just right before slamming into that special spot. Ichigo's jaw dropped as he released a filthy guttoral groan. 

"UUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

"That feel good?"

He slammed into it again and met the same result. 

"You like it don't you? You like this hollow cock?" 

Ichigo shivered at his filthy mouth, which egged the espada on.

"Show me how much you like it, Orange. Let me hear you."

The harder he thrust the wilder the moans and the louder the moans the more he craved them. He couldn't believe how good this was, the tight grip on his hardness as he owned his enemy from the inside. Ichigo was powerless against him, his body moving at Grimmjow's will. His spiritual pressuring spiking with every strike of his abused prostate.

Just like with his fighting style, the teen's spirit energy was out of control. He reacted on instinct, kill or be killed, fuck or be fucked all nature and wild and completely uninhibited. Grimm stared down at him, for the first time realizing how beautiful this soul reaper really was. He didn't know why but his hollow instincts demanded that he keep the kid close. Never let him go. Ichigo would be all his now.

That thought, of owning Ichigo forever flooded the espada with something fierce and suddenly he was losing it inside him. 

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Grimmjow clutched him as he came, inadvertently drawing blood on that tight little waist as he buried himself in orgasm. His eyes went blurry but the climax persisted causing his entire body to shake fitfully. This wasn't like any of the others he'd had today. Or in all of his hundreds of years. This was...

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

With Ichigo's release came a wave of reitsu so strong it rent the street they lie on. Nearby buildings collapsed in its wake, sending brick and mortar up in a tornado-like wave. Were he not currently embedded inside the young soul reaper he might have confused the force with that getsuga Ichigo always used. It was just that powerful.

In the afterglow, Grimm managed to lean down on his sweaty orange, admiring the way his eyes rolled back as he finished completion. He waited until Ichigo was at least half conscious before nipping at his kiss-swollen lips. 

_He's so fucking beautiful._

Ichigo blinked, coming to. Seeming to register what they'd done. Confused eyes met his and Grimmjow couldn't help but to smirk.

"I wore that ass out, huh?"

The last thing he saw was Ichigo's fist coming straight to his face.


End file.
